


A Little More Than Friends Goes a Long Way

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Nagisa thinks about what it's like to be Karma's boyfriend compared to just being his friend.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Little More Than Friends Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pmrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmrin/gifts).



> Just a lil Nagisa-monologue style-ish drabble of these two being cute <3

Nagisa didn't think he'd ever get used to being _more_ than friends with Karma. It was almost the same, but every once in a while it's... softer? The fact that he's contemplating this while sitting in Karma's lap is irrelevant. Or at least that's what he'd like to think, but Karma's arms are warm around his middle and it's actually really distracting for how comfortable it is. He leans into it, just a little, and he can practically feel the smugness radiating off his boyfriend. 

No, okay, being more than friends with Karma is exactly like just being friends with him. Other than the fact that he's never been kissed this much in his life, or ever for that matter, and every once in a while Karma makes him a lot more flustered than usual. It's a weird balance, but it's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't talk about assclass but if you're down for bnha feel free to check out my social media!
> 
> I accept fic requests on tumblr :D  
> (so if you want to wrangle more assclass out of me here's your way in)
> 
> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
